


Unwanted

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [49]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harassment, Mutant Powers, Muteness, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hey trish! I have a request for you. A ficlet on the Witcher, Geralt x mute reader (with Jaskier). The reader is a mutant who has telekinesis powers who would lose control during a stop in a tavern with Jaskier and Geralt because of drunk men who courted her
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 46





	Unwanted

Jaskier was far too busy playing one of his ballads, enjoying the public’s attention. Geralt was oblivious to what was happening as well, having a surprisingly friendly conversation with the waitress. Meanwhile, you were seething in your seat and wishing those two men would leave you alone.

Seemingly moved by their intuition that you were in peril, their eyes suddenly fell over you. From the other side of the tavern you saw Geralt stiffening and turning around. His amber eyes glared at your unwanted company and his jaw tensed. Jaskier opened his eyes wide, unable to hide his genuine emotions, and rushed to finish his song.

The strangers were drunk. You wished they would walk away already, but they didn’t seem to take a hint. You frowned, made strange faces at them, shook your head, moved away. They still didn’t give up. You wished you could tell them to fuck off, you wished you could scream.

Anger started building up inside you, and it seemed like your friends weren’t going to make it to you in time. A part of you didn’t want them to, prefering to deal with it yourself, not wanting to need them. The other part was losing control and threatened to wreak havoc in that small tavern.

One of them touched you, not satisfied with his unwanted words and insistence. When your face contorted in disgust, the other one laughed and muttered something about you playing hard to get. Your heart raced, and the fury was overwhelming you. 

The one who rested his hand on your shoulder moved closer, trying to whisper into your ear. You didn’t give him the time to say anything. 

Everything happened really fast.

You didn’t know what happened exactly, too immersed in your wrath as your powers broke free. You heard your own heartbeat loudly resonating in your ears and felt your breathing turning erratic. With a mind of their own, your legs moved until you stood on your feet. You felt the magic pulsating through your veins, the invisible but powerful heaviness in the air. Before you realized, people were muttering and yelping and the two men lay limply on the ground, finally away from you.

“Oh, dear” Jaskier rushed to your side, quick to hold you by the arm. “Y/N, are you alright?”

You didn’t know the answer to that question. In that state, you never did. All you knew was that your heart was beating faster than it should, that it was hard to catch your breath and that only his hand squeezing your arm seemed to anchor you to that moment as you struggled to calm down.

Geralt didn’t take long to join you and Jaskier. The witcher looked around you, using his body to shield you as he faced his back to you and confronted the rest of the people there.

“Anyone got a problem?” His arm subtly leaned back, to the swords hilts that peeked behind his shoulder. No one dared speak up, not even make a sound.

“I’ll never get used to you doing that, honestly” Jaskier babbled as he dragged you away from the tavern. You stopped listening to his endless ramblings.

You peered at Geralt, who followed you closely even if his eyes vigilantly watched the people, especially making sure that those two men didn’t get up.

When Jaskier gently patted your hand, you finally paid attention to him again.

“Feeling better, love?” His blue eyes observed you in concern. “Calmer now?”

Taking a deep breath once you were outside, you nodded. Jaskier heaved a sigh of relief.

“Good… Yeah, good” He slowly let go of you. “Don’t scare me like that, fuck…”

“Y/N” Geralt’s tense shoulders finally dropped as he faced you. “Sure you’re okay?”

Even if you hadn’t lied to Jaskier, as you were calmer and feeling better, you weren’t sure you were alright. It wasn’t the first time something like that happened, and you despised it. Rattled by Geralt’s piercing golden eyes settled on you, you averted your gaze.

“What is it?” Jaskier realized your struggle, which only made you frown. A pause overcame the group, though it didn’t last long.

“I know what it’s like to hate what you are” Geralt suddenly told you, dropping a big heavy hand on your shoulder. “I know those powers of yours are unwanted, but don’t deny them”

“Sure, of course, but… uh… Geralt?” The bard intervened. “I think Y/N’s problem isn’t the powers precisely, but losing control of them in such a way”

You hated that they knew you so well, that Jaskier was so perceptive. It was true, it was hard enough being a mutant to on top of all being unable to control your powers when your temper became too great.

The witcher only sent him an annoyed glare before returning his gaze to you.

“We’ll help with that” Geralt insisted. “They aren’t wrong, especially not when they can protect you”

Even if Jaskier only meant to help, it was the witcher’s words that truly comforted you. The bard was only that, a bard, a normal person. Geralt was a mutant himself, one that had struggled with his own nature for so long, that still did. That resented those that turned him into what he was, a person who had endured great hate and discrimination because of it all. 

Geralt understood you, he genuinely did.

Starting to feel the weight of what just happened leave you little by little, a smile found its way to your lips.

“There it is!” Jaskier exclaimed, wrapping an arm around your waist and attracting you against him. “That lovely smile I like to see”

You rolled your eyes and pushed him away, turning to Geralt. It was all the more reassuring when you caught a glimpse of a smile of his own.


End file.
